universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving
'''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving 'is a 1995 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film directed by Roy Allen Smith and the third installment in the ''Land Before Time film series. The plot of the movie focuses on Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike dealing with three bullying adolescent dinosaurs, Hyp, Mutt and Nod while the entire community of the Great Valley struggles to overcome a drought which has been brought on by a fallen meteorite, blocking the water in the Thundering Falls. The movie was among the Land Before Time films most well received by the public (though not as much by fans) and was subsequently re-issued several times since its first video release, along with being featured on several television channels for many years. Plot Littlefoot and his friends are constantly being bullied and browbeaten by three adolescents - Hyp, a Hypsilophodon; Nod, a Nodosaurus; and Mutt, a Muttaburrasaurus. Meanwhile, when a shower of meteorites impacts near the Great Valley and causes a rock slide in the Mysterious Beyond, it blocks the Thundering Falls, the main water supply of the Great Valley. Afterwards, the mounting lack of water causes conflicts between the inhabitants of the Great Valley. To bring an end to this problem, Littlefoot and the others set out to find water, unaware that Hyp and his cohorts are following them. When the gang find a small lake, the adolescents emerge and claim it for themselves, demanding that Littlefoot and the others keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies; during which they wander into the Mysterious Beyond and find out what caused the Thundering Falls to stop flowing. Before they can return and inform the residents of the valley, a lightning strike ignites a wildfire that spreads rapidly through the dried Valley. The dinosaurs barely make it to safety at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond while the fire ravages their home. When the protagonists tell the other dinosaurs of their discovery, disunity about what to do prevents the adult dinosaurs from taking any steps towards solving the problem. Hyp, Mutt, and Nod set out into the Mysterious Beyond on their own, in hopes of getting to the water first, and keeping it for themselves. Anticipating the danger to which Hyp and his cohorts have exposed themselves, and recognizing commonality with them, Littlefoot and the others follow them, in order to help if necessary. As they arrive, Hyp becomes trapped in a tar pit he mistook to be a pool of water. Littlefoot and the others pull him out of the tar by combined effort. Soon afterwards, the adult dinosaurs appear in search of their offspring, and are brought together by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them to find water. It is implied during the discussion thereof that Hyp's own experience of harsh treatment by his father is the cause of his harshness toward others, and implied later that being treated kindly improves the temperaments of Hyp and his sidekicks. Before they are able to take further steps, the herd is attacked by a pack of four Velociraptor. One is knocked out and possibly killed, so most of the fight involves only three of the Velociraptor. During the battle between the herd and the attackers, Littlefoot and Hyp's gangs join sides, and manage by chance to clear the blockage of rocks stopping the flow of water into the valley. They then watch as the water flow washes the three Sharpteeth away, likely killing the fourth one. The others wash ashore on the other side of the water flow from the Leaf Eaters. The herbivores return to the Valley, which now has enough water for them, although the fire has destroyed most of the plants on which they feed. Working together, the dinosaurs survive the time until the plants start to grow again by feeding on the last remains of the plants, moving from one verdant area to another and sharing everything they find; a behavior which leads them to label this time "The Time of the Great Giving". Voice cast * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie / Mutt / Iguanodon * Rob Paulsen as Spike / Kosh * Whit Hertford as Hyp (speaking) * Josh Keaton as Hyp (singing) * Scott Menville as Nod * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck / Mother Quetzalcoatlus * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Tress MacNeille as Stegosaurus / Spike & Ducky's Mother / Petrie's Mother * John Ingle as Narrator / Cera's father * Frank Welker as Velociraptor Reception Analysis Rod Gustafson of Parent Previews.com said that the back cover of the video for The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving gave the impression that the movie was out to teach a lesson to both children and parents, about cooperation. He also said that the movie seemed to put too much pressure on this point, and that the portrayal of the kids having the solutions to the crisis, though hardly a unique plotline, could reinforce children that it is useless to seek an adult's help in a dire situation. However, Gustafson finally stated that the movie was a good children's film overall, and could stimulate good family conversations over the morals of teamwork. Richard Scheib of the Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Film Review Database (www.moria.co.nz) said that the movie, while obviously set for children of a preschooling age, could teach a good lesson to children about the importance of sharing. He said that it also teaches about the effects of bullying and how it can be dealt with, as well as warning parents not to bully kids with authority. Although he described the songs as "banal", Scheib considered the characters to be well-developed and enjoyed the scenes involving the fight against the Velociraptor pack. He finally stated that he thought the third Land Before Time movie was arguably better than the original. Steve Rhodes, a frequent critic on the Land Before Time movies, said in his review on the film that, like The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, it was formulaic. He further stated that the plot did not have much action, but just typical environmentalistc themes alongside the challenges of childhood when teenage tough guys and younger children collide with each other. Rhodes concluded that the film was a moderate choice for children's viewing, but for the whole family he would recommend the original movie. Ratings The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, like many of its fellow sequels, received a 60% at Rotten Tomatoes.com, together with two reviews labelling the movie "rotten" and three labelling it "fresh". The movie has a current rating of 4.9/10 stars at IMDB.com, based on 1,461 votes. Awards/Nominations In 1998 the film won its nomination for an Annie Award for Best Home Video Production. It also received a nomination that same year for a Saturn Award, for Best Genre Video Release, but lost the award to the TV mini-series V: The Final Battle, from Blatt-Singer Productions. Trivia * This is the first appearances of Hyp, Nod, Mutt. * First appearance of Kosh, or Mr. Clubtail as he is known. * Apart from later releases. When released for the first time, this became the only VHS release to have two different versions of the cover. One that was for the US, and another for the UK. * This movie marks the first time Topps has a fight with a Spiketail. * This was the first appearance of Velociraptor in the Land Before Time series. Their appearance may have been influenced by Jurassic Park (1993), which was released to theaters two years prior. * Heather Hogan and Scott Menville (Ducky and Nod) would later work together in the 2004 Nintendo GameCubetitle, Tales of Symphonia. They played the main protagonists Colette and Lloyd respectively. * This movie reveals the beginning of Topps and Kosh rivalry between each other. * Although their personalities are similar to the egg thieves in the previous film, Hyp, Mutt & Nod are not egg thieves but do serve as a threat to Littlefoot and company. Goofs * In a scene early on in the film, before the issue regarding the Thundering Falls arises, two Brachiosaurus appear, however they curiously have no head crests and have fairly short necks. * Just before the song "When You're Big" starts, Hyp's dorsal ridge turns red. That error was only in the remastered version. * After "Standing Tough", Daddy Topps is shown in one shot with a missing hind leg before the scene transitions to the next. * During the song "Kids Like Us", two very odd-looking reddish-brown creatures can be seen. They look like hybrids of a Stegosaurus and an Ankylosaurus. In the same scene, an off-model Stegosaurus can also be seen. * During the scene where Mutt's Father accidentally lets the Fast Biters pass by him, Mutt's father briefly gets his son's color scheme. In this same scene, when Daddy Topps walks in front of Mutt's Father, Mutt's Father disappears. * During the final battle, the Velociraptor keep changing sizes, from being the size of a real life Deinonychus to the size of the morph of the Deinonychus introduced in VII; in one extreme instance, a raptor is shown as the size of a large theropod. * There are two instances where Petrie's mother changes color to match her son's--the first is when the adults first begin bickering about wasting water when having their group discussion, the second is when Grandpa Longneck states "Our children don't understand the water problem. The Great Valley has always given them everything they need." after water was accidentally splashed on Topsy's face. * Kosh doesn't move, unlike the other adults who are backing up near the end of the battle with the pack of Velociraptor. Gallery LBT GG.JPG Category:1995 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Musical films Category:The Land Before Time Category:The Land Before Time films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequel films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:DVD Category:VHS